


Of Blowjobs & Backseats

by Dani677



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Backseats, Blowjobs, F/M, NSFW, Popping, Self-Indulgent, cherries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 06:24:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11435022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dani677/pseuds/Dani677





	Of Blowjobs & Backseats

* * *

 

**OF BLOWJOBS & BACKSEATS**

 

"...If you keep this up I'm gonna pop in your mouth...you always know...just what to do."

  
Yona slowed her motions of sucking Hak off, innocent eyes looking up at her should-be lover.

  
"Nooo Hak, don't." Yona looked up and whined. "I don't want you to yet. I was hoping...maybe this time...you'd change your mind...and...fuck me?"

  
Letting out a groan, Hak's head lolled back against his reclined driver's seat.

  
How tempting it would be to pop her cherry tonight... Heaven knows he's fantasized about it for many a night now. To have her screaming and moaning, sweaty and panting, his name heavy on her lips, spread out on his bed or fogging up the windows in the backseat of his car.

  
For a virgin, she knew _exactly_ how to play with fire and Hak, as always, was a moth ever enslaved to her flame.

  
"Dammit, Yona...I told you...we can't do that just yet. Wait just a little bit longer and I will make you mine...I promise..."

  
Frustrated yet trying, Yona didn't give up. After all...the best things in life were always well worth the fight.

  
Open mouthed kisses laid on his shaft punctuated her speech then.

  
"But Hak, you only ever - let me - blow you. This time - _mmm_ \- this time - I want more."

  
Bobbing and sucking to further her plea, subtle gurgles could be heard as her mouth went to work.

  
Gently gripping crimson curls, Hak felt his breath begin to stagger. Heart racing and blood pounding, unrelenting in his ears, he realized all too soon that he was only but a man against this femme fatale...

  
A wounded soldier fallen in battle with the enemy in sight...

  
And Yona's head game was the decided victor.

  
So close...

  
_So close..._

  
_So--_

  
" _Fuck_...Yona..." Hak rasped with a shudder, as his seed spurted out in a virile burst, gushing and sliding down the back of her throat.

  
Ravenous and greedy for all Hak had to offer, Yona sucked on him hard, not willing letting a single drop of his essence go to waste.

  
As the old saying goes...waste not, want not, right?

  
Gently kissing his tip, she could still feel lingering tremors flow through his body. The vision of it all...of Hak climaxing just for her...it wound the coil deep in her core so painfully, it reached the point that it _hurt_.

  
The way his ab muscles would spasm...

  
And he would moan so gutturally...

  
Just thinking about it...seeing it... _breathing_ it...it was enough to soak her panties all the way through and through.

  
Sucking him off was nowhere close to enough. She would only become undone when his sperm was deep inside her.

  
Grabbing her by the hips and dropping his seat all the way back, Hak clearly showed he had similar intentions.

  
Dragging Yona forward till her knees straddled his face, Hak traced his thumb along her drenched folds, now visible through her almost sheer pink cotton panties.

  
Yona let out a gasp as she felt his lips make contact, kissing her forcefully and toying with her bud. It wasn't his cock but his mouth could definitely do.

  
As much as he tried to fight it, Hak was losing himself fast. The taste of her sweetness urging him on. Shifting her panties desperately to the side, he savored her aroma before scarfing her down.

  
Grunting and groaning and surrendering to his reemerging heat, he gripped her hips hard as she grinded herself eagerly on his hot mouth and tongue.

  
_Fuck...Heaven help him...that ass was his..._

  
He didn't mean for things to get this far. And he didn't mean to indulge Yona beyond the point of reason. He certainly didn't mean to let her have her way with him and end up practically fucking his face. But thoughts be damned when she tasted _so good_ , and his cock was hard again like a missile.

  
This virgin girl knew just what to do, and he...was just...a simple man...

  
Yona wasn't quite sure what got into Hak but truth be told, she had not a damn to give. _Finally_ he was acting on his needs and desires. _Finally_ he was giving in to his carnal impulses. She wet herself more at the very idea.

  
"Haaaak!" she cried, feeling his tongue flick on her in a sinfully delicious stroke. "Hak! Your cock...I need...now!"

  
Tossing her head back with a groan and eyes searching for his stiffness, she saw him stroking the one place she urgently needed to be.

  
There it was...the second love of her life...Long and hard, beckoning her for a visit. Yona's eyes fell victim to the mesmerizing sight, lost in a trance of where she needed to be.

  
Grinding and groaning, biting her lower lip, she made her move toward her long desired goal, wrenching her hips free of Hak's impossibly strong grasp.

  
With no time to spare - _no time to think_ \- Yona positioned herself on his tip and released her weight on him.

  
"Aaah!" was the resounding sound heard from the backseat then.

  
Yona, the once virgin, popped her own cherry that night.

  
Hak tried to stifle a shout of ecstasy the unexpected friction gave him.

  
_Oh fuck! Holy Hiryuu...She feels so good..._

  
Tears pricked Yona's eyes and coated her eyelashes as she slowly came down from her dizzying high. Hak was only halfway inside and damn it all...it hurt so good.

  
"H-Hak..." she feebly said, pain and pleasure both marring her voice.

 

"Hak...please help me...all the way inside..."

  
She buried her face in his neck, sucking and marking his sweaty-sweet skin. Impatient yet pained, she gyrated her hips, thirsty as fuck for more of him.

  
Hak tried with all his might not to pull her hips down flush and pillage her body like the treasure it was. The struggle was real and that pussy was _good_.

  
Slipping out a moan, he placed his hands on her waist, stroking her slowly to calm her hot blooded frenzy. He tilted her head up and kissed her deeply, trying to steady them _both_ somewhat.

  
Their heated, passionate kisses turned into well paced pecks, as they both locked in to each other's eyes.

  
"Yona...you ready?...Ready for all of me?" Hak breathed, slowly sliding his hands to cup her round ass, nuzzling her neck, his anticipation barely able to be held on a leash.

  
Nodding her head keenly, she looked into his eyes and offered herself to him in complete submission.

  
Gently switching their position and adjusting the seats, Hak laid her down before parting her legs and mounting.

  
His cock hung heavy, hot against her skin...

  
Yona lay flushed, aching for his touch...

  
This was the moment she had been waiting for. She would have her Hak all for herself. Spreading her legs even wider like the glutton she was, she readied herself to receive every hidden away inch of him he willingly had to offer.

  
_It was about damn time..._

  
Rubbing her entrance and relishing the feel, he slowly slid himself inside her until he reach her band of resistance.

  
_Control Hak...Control!_

  
She pulled him down then, locking her lips with his, connecting with him on all levels as the two became one. Fluttering her eyes open, she met his steamy gaze.

  
And with that one look...

  
With that one glance...

  
An eased thrust of his hips...

  
A unified gasp of satisfaction...

  
_Pop!_

  
Fantasies came through and deep desires were fulfilled as Hak  officially became Yona's first, last and only.

  
Her back arched as she moaned, nails raking across defined muscle. His head felt light as his world melted away. Nothing else mattered in that moment. It was just them...

  
Them...

  
Their closeness...

  
And that blessed backseat...

  
Gauging her readiness and gaining her approval, Hak slowly pulled out before sliding back in....pulling back out...sliding back in...It was a soul snatching experience that escalated by the minute.

  
His thrusts came faster as Yona begged for more...his cock plunged deeper as her grip on him tightened...the fuck got sweeter the more her luscious walls clenched and merged with his raging, stiff cock...

  
Screaming and moaning, begging and pleading, thrusting and grinding to their heart's content, a fuck scented fog formed a film on the windows.

  
Feeling her body culminating in a new, foreign way, a throaty shriek left Yona's mouth as she convulsed harshly beneath her lover. One hand had its nails sunken deep in his flesh, the other leaving hand prints wildly on the cold glass.

  
The sight...smell...sound...feel and taste of his wildest dreams coming through shoved him into a euphoria he never quite knew. Coming inside her and coming hard, he kissed her like he had reached the end of his life.

  
Shivering and shaking and lost in their love, they both rode out the sensations of their first shared orgasm.

  
Nothing else mattered...

  
Nothing else existed...

  
It was just him...

  
Her...

  
And that blessed backseat.


End file.
